Chase (part 4)
recap from last part: Chase jumps off the U-Haul after he gets spooked by styrofoam. After his stomache growls, he forces Cali to show him where to get food. She teaches him how to beg and then they get a lot of food from it. A while later, they meet a purse Pichu named Maragold, who is a big fan of Chase's TV series and believes that TV is all real. Chase decides to let her come along, especially since she knows a faster way. What way is it? "The Magic Box" (A while later, Maragold guides them to a bridge, where a train is about to come) Chase: So we jump when the train comes? Maragold: There's a rope here. (Chase grabs a decoration nearby) (Cali, who is wearing a bucket on her head, tries to resist doing it) Cali: NO! No! Don't do it! We'll all lose all of our blood if we do this! Maragold: Come on, now, prisoner. Chase does this stuff all the time. I see him do it on the Magic Box all the time. Cali: *gasp* "Magic Box"? Maragold: Yeah, people stare at them all day. I see all kinds of things. That blue guy with the cute, furry, and yellow sidekick, the other Pokemon who are free from purses, and Chase with his powers! Did I mention that I always wanted to hear his Super-Bark? Chase is my favorite thing to watch! Cali: Wait a minute. She means a TV. Chase is part of a TV show! (Chase places Maragold, still in her purse, on his back and grabs Cali) (The bucket falls off the bridge and is lost) You're not a super-HERRRROOOOO!!! (Chase swings on the decoration down to the train) Train Trouble (When they get on the train, Cali is a little too close to the end) Chase: Cali! Hang on! (He tries to pull her up, but then the ladder falls down) (Chase is stuck at the end while Cali is on the train) Cali: Hang on, Chase! (She holds onto the end of the ladder, which its nails are coming loose from it) (Maragold hops over and misjudges the situation) Maragold: Well, well, well, looks like someone is trying to get away! I'll save you, Chase! (She jumps down with her purse and pounces on Cali) Cali: Meow! Maragold, stop! I'm trying to-- Maragold: Get rid of Chase! That's what you're doing! Cali: No, I'm trying not to make this ladder fall of the train here! And you didn't obviously see the leash clipped on his collar is tied aroung my waist! Maragold: That's a leash? I thought it was a chain. (The nails on the ladder come off and they all fall off the train) Not a Superhero (Chase landed on the ground) (Maragold's purse landed on the ground) (She's still inside the purse) (Cali is up in a tree) (Chase rubs his head) Chase: Ow... That really hurts. Cali: Yeah, the real world hurts! Doesn't it, Chase? Of course you've been living in a fantasy world where the real world has provided everything you need to live and breathe! Chase: Cali, come down from there! Now! (Cali ties a little of the leash to a branch) Cali: No! Maragold: I'll get a ladder. Be right back! (She hops off) Chase: What do you mean by "fantasy"!? Cali: Simple! You don't have super powers! Chase: What!? Cali: Think about it, Chase! Ever since you left Hollywood, for the first time, you're hungry, you're bleeding, you're head hurts, and you don't know that the little yellow one is stuck thinking everything is real on TV! Chase: What are saying!? Cali: You are the star of a TV show. It's fake! Chase: What!? Cali: Listen! Your superpowers haven't been working recently, haven't they!? And do you expect to believe that you have a birthmark in the exact shape of a gold star!? Chase: It's my symbol of power! Cali: It's the symbol of a makeup artist! Chase: Cali, if you don't get out of that tree, I will super bark you out of that tree! Cali: Go ahead. (Chase gets ready to do a super-bark) Chase: Ruff! Cali: *sarcastic* Oh, yeah really super. Oh, wait, it wasn't! (Chase keeps barking, but doesn't do the super-bark) Okay, okay, Chase. Enough! I'm serious! Enou-- *Gasp* (She sees a animal control drive over) Oh no! Okay! Okay! That was super! Chase, quiet! We gotta run! (The animal control officer places a capture rope around Chase's neck) Chase! Animal Control Officer: Come here you! (He reaches out to Cali) (A while later, the leash is off Chase and Cali and they are placed in separate containers in the truck) (The officer throws the leash in the trash and drives off) (Maragold hops in her purse and tries to push a ladder) (She then notices the truck and the leash in the trash) Maragold: No one captures Chase. No one! (She hops after the truck) Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Making a Grown-Up Decision (Meanwhile) (Katie is making copies of Missing flyers for Chase) (Katie's Agent and a a man with a carrier walk in) Katie's Agent: Guess what? We found Chase! (Katie is excited by this news) (The man opens the carrier and a German Shepherd pup comes out) (But Katie sees something different) (The pup has green eyes, not brown eyes) Katie: That's not Chase; he doesn't have green eyes. Katie's Agent: Well, let me tell you a story. When I was your age, I wanted a bicycle, but my parents got me a baseball glove for my birthday. So, I pretended that glove was a bicycle. Riding it to school got me in trouble a few times... (Ms. Goodway walks in) Ms. Goodway: Let me talk. (Katie's Agent moves out of the way) Listen. sweetie. We all feel for you; well, almost. And the last thing we want to do is tell a girl to make a grown-up decision. Katie: But-- Ms. Goodway: I'm sorry, but you're going to have to move on. If the show doesn't start back-up soon. People will lose jobs. And these are good people with families. (Katie looks down at the German Shepherd and then she turns the off button on the copy machine) Katie: Can you make sure those get recycled? (She sadly walks out of the room) Maragold to the Rescue (Meanwhile, Chase and Cali are still in the truck as it drives down the street) (Chase attempts to break out) Chase: I will break us out of here! No matter what! Cali: You can't! No one can, at least from the inside, and you're in the inside! Listen, Chase. I'm not lying; people have been lying to you! You don't have any super powers! No Super Bark, no Super Speed, no Super Jump, no laser eyes! ..... And no Heat Vision! (Ironically, Chase was staring hard at the door) Listen, we are being taken to a place where people go animal-shopping! They take all the cute ones, like you! The rest of them, they never come out! Chase: I'm not giving up! (He rams into the door and...) ow.... Cali: *sarcastic* My hero... (The driver stops to get some gas) (Maragold manages to make it) (But she secretly hitch-hiked on cars to catch up) (She finds out which container holds Chase) Maragold: This is a desperate time! And despirate times call for despirate measures... (She unzips the purse and hops out) (She then giggles as if she had finally gotten her way) (The animal control officer just hears her Pichu chatter and thinks he has been working too hard) (Maragold climbs onto the truck as the officer drives off) (She walks over to Chase's container and tries to reach the switch) (Inside, Chase attempts one more time to open the door) Chase: I got it this time! (He jumps out) (Maragold turns the switch and opens the container) (Chase lands on the outside on some grass) Yes! I did it! (Maragold suddenly appears) Maragold: Hooray for me! Chase: Maragold!? What are you doing here? And you're outside your purse? Maragold: Yeah! I turned the switch and bam! Out you came! Now let's go save the prisoner! (She walks down the grass into the forest) (Chase then notices something) Chase Sees the Truth (Chase notices the gold star is smearing) (He rubs it with his paw and sees gold paint on his paw) Chase: *under his breath* Cali was right. I don't have super powers. (Chase sadly lies down) (Maragold walks over to him) Maragold: Hey there, why are you lying down? We have to get the pris-- Chase: Cali. Her name is Cali. Maragold: Okay, then we have to get Cali back. I guess you two must have had a word-to-word and made her see the light. Chase: Maragold, I am not a super-pup. Maragold: What? Where's the Chase who would always come to the rescue? Remember Chase; who melted the Green Eyed-Man's ice lair? Chase: Me, but-- Maragold: And who stopped him from infiltrating the Olympic Games using robot gymnastic athletes? Chase: Me, but-- Maragold: And who collected the Chaos Emeralds and saved the world? Chase: Huh? Maragold: Wait, that's the blue guy... What I'm saying is that when you have to think that others say that you can't do it, you should listen to your heart because it's saying that you can do it! I know how it feels. When your owner only keeps you in a purse as her accessory, you feel as if you can't do anything. But you know in your heart, that you weren't born to be an accessory or to live with a fashionista wanna-be forever. (Chase realizes something) Chase: Maragold, you're right about one thing. Cali needs a hero. Maragold: That's it! Chase: We have to save her! (Maragold gets excited and cute eyes) Maragold: But how do we find her? Chase: I maybe allergic to cats, but I'm sure to find her! Maragold: I'll go get my purse! Shelter Break-Out (An hour later) (Chase is smelling Cali's scent through the forest) (He sneezes a lot) (The two soon reach the shelter where Cali is at) Maragold: This is going to be just like the time when you infiltrated the Green Eyed-Man's Alpine Lair! Chase: Not quite, Maragold. It's going to be a little different. Maragold: Ooohh.... Stealth mode. (She sinks into the purse and comes back out with make-up on) Chase: Wipe that off, Maragold. We're going in. Maragold: But this is my stealth mode! (Meanwhile, the animal control officer is ready to leave) (A lady is at the front table) Officer: Good night, Ester. Ester: Good night, Lloyd. (Lloyd leaves) (The doors open again, but no one comes through) Lloyd? Lloyd, I told that if you jump out and scare me, I'll pepper spray you again... (She leaves the chair and heads outside with a flashlight) I swear, I need to get my job back at the shoe store... (It turns out, Chase and Maragold snuck through and managed to get pass the desk) Maragold: I feel alive! Chase: Shh! (They see the entrance to the cat kennels) (There's just one problem) There's a guard. Maragold: I'll give him a Thundershock. (She hops over, but Chase stops her) Chase: We need to get him away from there. (He sees the dog kennel) Maragold, what do you got in that purse? Maragold: Let me see. (She looks in the purse) Make-up, cell-phone, pen, compact mirror, sunglasses, random tennis ball... Chase: "Ball"? Hmmmm.... (The tennis ball is tossed into the dog kennel) Dog: Ball? Other Dogs: Ball? Ball? Ball? Ball? Ball? (All the other dogs start chanting "Ball! Ball! Ball!") (The guard hears them, which sounds like barking to him) Guard: What are-- I'm try-- I'm rea-- Oh, pipe down! (He throws down the magazine he was reading and approaches the dog kennel) Chase: You stand guard. I'll get Cali. (He hurries into the cat kennel) (He soon finds Cali) Cali? (Cali notices him) Cali: Chase? Wh-wha-what are you doing here? Chase: I'm busting you out! Cali: You came all the way here, for me? Chase: Pretty much. Cali: But how did you-- You don't have any super powers! Chase: I know. Cali: Really? Chase: Yeah. Cali: Wow, crazy day for you, huh? Chase: That makes two of us. You ready for this? Cali: No. Chase: Me neither. (He open the latch to the door and Cali jumps out) (They hurry out) (Meanwhile) Guard: Now what is twitching your giblets? Hey, where'd you get that ball? Give it here. (Chase and Cali run out of) Maragold: Initiating escape! (They run off) (The guard notices them) Guard: Hey! Come back here! Maragold: Super-bark! Super-bark! (Lloyd begins to walk toward the door) Guard: Lloyd! Block the door! Block the door! (Lloyd blocks the door) (The guard suddenly trips on the purse straps on Maragold's purse and falls down) (Maragold and her purse go flying into the air) (They fly into Lloyd and he falls down) (They then bump into a steam rocket thingy which goes flying into the air) Maragold: Let's go! (The three of them leave and head up the hill, away from the shelter) (The steam rocket thingy hits the shelter sign and it fall and explodes on a red pick-up truck) (Ester sees this) Ester: Sweet cocker-spaniel! What did you boys do to my truck!? (The guard runs out, thinking she's one of three) Guard: Hold it right there! Ester: AAAH! (She pepper sprays him) Guard: AAH! (He falls down on top of Lloyd) (He rubs his eyes) Good golly, Cindy Ester! Ester: Don't call me by my first name! That's it! I quit! (She walks off) Guard: Spicy eyes! Hey, come back! To Be Continued (click here for next part) Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories